La caja
by MakaXSoraXGirl
Summary: Ciel le pide a Sebastian que lo entretenga, y este le entrega una curiosa caja.


**Antes debo decir que este fic fue inspirado gracias a Ruki y Yuki que interpretan a Ciel y Sebastian en el foro Isla de Kanahan, muy bueno su rol en chat y gracias por permitirme hacerles el fic ^^ los quiero . Como siempre saben, Kuroshitsuji no me pretenece, sino de Yana Toboso **

La caja

Una noche, el demonio llevo al conde en sus brazos después de una taza de te que desfruto el joven amo mientras veía unos asuntos de su compañía Phantom. El conde no se quejo ante la forma como lo llevaba y fue llevado a su habitación sentándose en su cama. Como deber del mayordomo comenzó a desvestir con cuidadosidad la ropa del joven para poner su pijama, pero una vez que termino Ciel no quiso irse a dormir aun.

-¿Pasa algo, bocchan?.- Pregunto el mayordomo extrañado de su actitud, el peliazul sonrio y lo miro a los ojos.

-Entretenme.- Sebastian parpadeo, no era un orden que se escucha todos los días de Phantomhive.- Entretenme.- Repitio el niño y el demonio de inmediato se puso a pensar de que forma podría entretener al joven amo.

-¿De que forma quiere que lo entretenga bocchan?- Dudo Sebastian y Ciel alargo mas su traviesa sonrisa

-Solo hazlo.- El Mayordomo volvió a pensar y sonrio, teniendo una idea en mente

-Como usted diga.- Salio de la habitación y Ciel espero a ver que haría para cumplir su orden. Minutos después entro nuevamente, trayendo en su mano una caja nunca antes vista por el joven amo, a menos para el. El conde ladeo la cabeza preguntándose que había en esa caja.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- Pregunto con curiosidad y Sebastian sonrio mas casi llegando a dar una risita leve. El joven amo frunció el seño puesto que no respondia a su pregunta y solo sonreía como siempre. Vio que el mayordomo lo dejo en un estante bastante alto, todavía con esa maldita sonrisa que Ciel a veces detestaba ver y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-En esa caja hay algo que me agrada mucho…- Miro de reojo a su amo y volvió a salir a lavar el resto de platos sucios que tenia que lavar.

Y ahí quedo… solo con una caja en lo más alto, no podía despegar su vista de ella, la curiosidad le mataba por dentro. Se levanto de la cama y intento alcanzarla, pero por lo visto su estatura le impedía tomarla. Intento con saltos y aun asi era imposible. _Maldito demonio_… maldijo en su mente por ser lo extremadamente alto como para dejarlo allí. Pero el joven amo no se rendía, seguía intentando por alcanzar la caja y ver lo que contenía en su interior. De repente el mayordomo llego abriendo la puerta, sonrio al ver a su amo alcanzar la caja.

-Bocchan- Lo llamo y el mencionado dirigió su vista suspirando.

-Dime que hay ahí

-No se lo dire

-¡Que me digas!

-No

Una pelea entre miradas se notaba entre ellos a lo cual Phantomhive se rindió y suspiro. A pesar de ser su mayordomo le ganaba en todas. Cerro los ojos algo molesto y se dirgioa su cama.

-En fin no me interesa… traeme un postre.

El mayordomo reverencio, siguiendo con esa sonrisa cabrona de su rostro. Tomo la caja y se la dejo en manos de su amo, dejando que hiciese lo que quiera con ella. Pidio permiso y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su amo nuevamente solo pero con la caja en sus manos.

No estaba seguro, ahora que no estaba y tenia la caja tenia la opción de abrirla o no. _Me pregunto que tendrá… _se pregunto con curiosidad mirando por un largo tiempo la maldita caja. La observo, analizándola por completo esperando que no hubiese un plan escondido entre medio por el demonio. La movio con suavidad con su oído pegado en la caja y escucho un ruido despacio, lo cual lo sorprendió de cierta manera. La paciencia se le acababa y ya quería saber que había allí dentro, con cuidado abrió la caja de forma lenta y miro en su interior… había una nota. Ciel expreso una cara de confusión, tomo la nota y la leyó.

"Que lastima… La curiosidad le gano bocchan, y por esto acaba de perder un postre".

El joven amo frunció el seño y perdio la paciencia, rompió la nota en miles de pedazos junto con la caja rompiéndola a montones.

-¡SEBASTIAN!- Grito con molestia por la mala broma y el demonio apareció.

-¿Si bocchan? – apareció a su lado y miro la caja con la nota hecha pedazos alargando su sonrisa cabrona, el conde suspiro molesto y se fue a la cama iendose a dormir en la cama.

-Apaga la luz, me ire a dormir.- Cerro los ojos molesto, mientras el demonio seguía sonriendo. _Usted quería que lo entretuviera…_


End file.
